Fullmetal Kitsune
by JMC-77
Summary: After failing to resurrect his mother, young alchemist Naruto Uzumaki sets out to find the philosopher's stone, while dealing with the strong demands of equal value of alchemy. Mischievous/cunning Naruto.
1. Fullmetal Part I

**Disclaimer(s): Naruto nor Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by ME! Now then, be sure to enjoy the story you guys!**

* * *

 _ **JMC-77 proudly presents...**_

 _ **A Naruto and Fullmetal Alchemist story...**_

 _ **...FULLMETAL KITSUNE...**_

* * *

 _...Years ago.. A great battle was fought.. Between two sides that embodied two philosophies: ' **The Ones Who Destroy...'** and **'The Ones Who Unite...'**_

 _...The ones who led this destruction was that of.. **the Nine-Tailed Fox.** An ancient fox-like demon dreaded for its strange abilities and intelligence, but as well as its deadly and violent nature... The ones who stood against him.. were **Alchemists.** People who practiced the ancient form of ' **Alchemy,'** a mystical form of magic that bends the law of nature and science to turn our greatest thoughts.. Into Matter..!_

 _...However, for those who practice alchemy, the ancient arts is comprised of three virtues that gives us an understanding of it.._

 _.. **Deconstruction,** for the ones who build matter, there are those.. who break it.._

 _.. **Reconstruction,** for the ones who take creation apart.. there are those who rebuild it.._

 _...And finally.. **Comprehension.** This virtue serves as a creed for any alchemists: Those who understand the structure of matter, as well as the balance of the pieces that take shape..._

 _..These virtues are part of the laws known as ' **Equivalent Exchange..'** Those who reshape matter into a new structure, in exchange for a sacrifice necessary for such an act..._

 _..Those believed in uniting matter.. the Alchemists.. carried this value with them, and through such persistence... Was able to defeat the Nine-Tailed Fox..._

 _..However, for such an act to be possible.. it required a sacrifice: for its defeat, it must be sealed inside a vessel to prevent its aggression..._

 _...And now, peace has been returned to the land, but some are training alchemy for the sake of a new generation as well as a new war.._

 _..Today, a new hero shall rise..._

...

 **Chapter 1: Fullmetal**

* * *

 **Konoha, the Leaf Village**

Near a large forest comprised of green, was a city that may appeared to be small, but is rather prosperous and expansive. That city was Konoha, home of Alchemy... For years, this city had used to practice the mastery of cunning, honour, courage, as well as deception...

... Years ago, the great battle between the Nine-Tailed Fox and the alchemists who defeat him took place in this seemingly peaceful town. As a last act of vengeance, the nine-tailed demon was sealed away as the host inside the physical being of a young boy with gold hair.

...

 **Naruto Uzumaki** , a young boy of 7 years of age, messy bright blonde hair, three scar-shaped whisper marks on each side of his cheeks, eyes as blue as the sky, a white shirt with long green sleeves with grey shorts and simple shoes, walked the streets of Konoha with a very distraught face.

His face was composed of a few bruises and cuts from a fight he had with other children his age. Young Naruto was a student beginning to learn Alchemy, in order to become **Hokage:** A title granted to those with the greatest mind and skills in the art of alchemy.

To become Hokage was Naruto's dream, but now... He was walking through the streets with a bruised and crying face. As he walked by, various people, especially adults who even grabbed ahold of their children, walked away from where they previously stood, while casting on various looks of scorn and fear...

Naruto did not know why the many adults he encountered were acting this way towards him. As far as he knew, they would always seem to have hated him, as well as ignored him, but he never understood why. When he was around 4, he ran away from the orphanage that was raising him due to the various fights he was involved with others.

...

As he rubbing away his tears, he walked through a short-cut between two building that led him... near a small house near the great big lake off the edge of town. He moved there a year after he ran away from the orphanage.

As he took off and dusted his shoes, Naoto opened the door to his bedroom. Inside the rather room was a simple bed with just a blanket and pillow, a table and two chairs, and a square-shaped box with a lock on. Inside the box was various foods Naruto was lucky enough to buy, as well as stole. It was mostly bread, along with rice and water.

His table had a few books on top of it. The books were instructions of the first steps of Alchemy. Naruto hated them though... Finding them boring, as well as wanting to perform a transmutation right away.

As he calmed himself, he looked outside his room once more and his small window. He grinned in a very mischievous tone, as he took out a large red book with the symbol of the Equivalent Exchange: 'The Art of Human Transmutation.'

As he looked briefly at the cover for a minute, Naoto quickly flipped to the next page, or first page, to learn what he always wanted to know: How to perform **Alchemy!**

Naruto looked the words of the first page with very precise focus as well as deep thinking. For a while, he wondered the existence of Human Transmutation, as he wanted to use as a way to perform Alchemy himself. But for two more reasons... Answers and love.

For any child of a young age, if they were asked a question of what they consider the best thing to ever transpire, their answers are usually candy or even fun. But for young Naruto, his answer would be be strikingly different, as he had desired something else..

... **Love**..

...

His entire life, Naruto has constantly met the neglect and contempt of the villagers every time he went home, or back to school. One time, when he went off to buy some bread as he was starving, the baker coldly told him to get out and never come back, while calling him a 'stupid little fox.'

The word _'fox,'_ completely puzzled Naruto when he walked among other villagers, hearing only insults and titles such as _'thing'_ or _'fox.'_

With this book though... He would FINALLY find the answers he had sought for a very long time. As well as use it to... Meet someone dear to him... His beautiful mother **Kushina..**

.. One time when he asked one of his teachers, **Iruka Umino,** and the current Hokage, **Hiruzen Saroutobi** , if he ever had any parents of his own, they remained tight-lipped and silent about the information. So, he broke into Hiruzen's office to steal a diary that had belonged to his long lost father and mother: Minato and Kushina. From what he read, she seemed to be the most warmest woman anybody could ask for, and he was practically the most generous man to ever live.. The best things they wrote about in the diary were how his mother described her reaction and awe to the news that... She. Was. _**P** **regnant.**_ With him. She said that while it surprised her at first, what really mattered was she described as one thing Naruto had never heard anyone call him before...

 **An angel.**

To him, if she said that to his face, he would cry himself to death because of how beautiful it was. He loved it more than anything.

As he closed after reading through the first few pages, Naruto ran out of his bedroom and quickly slipped into his shoes and barged out of his small apartment as he headed back to town for the next important thing: The substances needed to perform the human transmutation!

...

 **The Lake**

Near the lake, was Naruto finishing the final touches to a large white transmutation circle that he drew. The circle was at the centre, with a large square on the outside of it, and a triangle with all points reaching out of the cube.

"...50 Litres of Carbon, 100 kilograms of Sulphur, 75 Litres of Salt, and finally 200 kilograms of water..." Spoke the blonde-haired boy as he listed off the final ingredients to perform the transmutation. He had to steal various liquids and materials from the local stores in order to prepare them for his training with alchemy.

 _"Now then... The moment of truth **is here!"**_ Thought the smiling Naruto, as he raised his hands to perform the transmutation. For the first time, he actually felt truly **happy.** For the entire year spent in his first year at the local Academy, he somehow was unable to perform any kind of transmutation in alchemy, which left him with bad grades and the teasing of his classmates, who felt he could never become Hokage. Because he was now going to meet his parents for the first time! He then looked the drawn circle with a few pieces of his hair as well as a few drops of blood from himself. Naoto then raised both his hands from the left and right, and... Then slowly... **CLAPPED** the palms of both hands to perform the transmutation. Naruto closed his eyes in order for any surprises.

 _"This is it!"_ Thought Naruto with his closed eyes engulfing his sight with a wall of blackness, waiting for the transmutation to occur.

...

However, as he reopened his eyes... He realized something strange: **Nothing isn't happening...**

 _"Huh!?"_ Thought Naruto with a shocked tone. He then gritted his teeth and then clapped his hands together once more to perform the process once more.

"I-it... It's not working!? WHY ISN'T WORKING!?" Shouted Naruto to the entire extent in a fit on anger and sadness. He feels _betrayed..._ All of his thefts and all of the stuff he stole from the angry villagers apparently was for... **nothing..**

Naruto then dropped to his knees, while feeling a bawl of tears surging down his face in defeat. He then asked once more: "W-why..? Why won't it work!?"

"Let me show you..." Came a threatening voice with a smug aura, which quickly caught Naruto's attention as the boy quickly turn around... Only in a fit of panic to step back to find several kunais near his feet and between his legs.

"What was that!?" Cried out the terrified Naruto as he turned his head up to see a tall man in his early 30s with white hair and dressed in green and blue garb looking with a face of contempt and a sadistic smirk.

"So... The little demon brat chose to defy the Equivalent Exchange by not just performing alchemy, but also human alchemy. Well then, I'll have to stab you in the heart, and cure the village of your threat forever, demon." Said the man **Tetsuo Mizuki** as he grabbed out a long katana while his smirk grinned even wider and slowly walked forward.

 _"Mizuki!? Wh-what is he doing here!?"_ thought the scared Naruto as he tried to think of something to get away. Mizuki was among one of the teacher at his school, as well as an old friend of Iruka. But now he's here.. About to **kill** him!

Naruto, while feeling a few drops of sweat slide his face, quickly clapped his hands again to perform a transmutation, but like the human circle, nothing happened. "Huh!?"

"Hehehehe.. Stupid little runt, you can't perform any kind of alchemy because you weren't meant to perform anything related to it." Replied Mizuki as he raised his katakana above his head to perform the killing blow.

"NOOOOOO!" Cried out the young Naruto as he clapped his hands once again! Only this time... **Something did happen!**

The human transmutation that Naruto grew a very faint blue, as the shocked Mizuki turned his head to see what was happening. As the shocked teacher and Naruto looked, the young boy saw red lightning emerge from the circle, and then... he saw a vision of some kind of fox with red glowing eyes roaring furiously at him. At then, from the spot that Naruto and Mizuki stood... A large blue lighting bolt shot down from the sky and struck where the two stood.

...

While walking around the street for his young student Naruto about his thefts from the Hokage's office and the local markets concerning stolen supplies, Iruka met up with his follow alchemists: Kakashi Hatake, Yuuhi Kurenai, and Asuma Sarutobi, as all of them gathered to address what they've discovered.

"Did anyone find him?" Questioned Iruka Umino in a serious tone.

"No, couldn't find him." Replied fellow Jonin Yuuhi Kurenai in a calm tone.

"LOOK THERE!" Shouted Kakashi, as he and the other alchemists, along with several villagers looked at the strange blue lightning that struck near their town.

"Wwwhhooaa..." Said Asuma in a shocked voice.

" **COME ON!** " Said Iruka in a voice loud enough to shake them out of their shock as the four alchemists ran to the spot the lightning struck.

...

" **NARUTO! NARUTO! NARUTO!** Where are you?!" Shouted out the worried Iruka as he and the other alchemists ran closer and closer towards the lake. For the longest period, Iruka had always possessed a subtle fondness for the boy, a trait noticed by many. Hence his saddened expression when he was forced to tell Naruto that he failed the Chuunin Exams this year.

"Uuugghh... H-helllppp... SOMEONE! P-please... help me..." Came a pained voice, which belonged to **Naruto.** As the four alchemists walked near the smoke, to their shock they found a limbless arm with a katana. But none of that even compares to the sight that horrified them: Naruto standing on a knee... His **only** knee, clutching his severed, bleeding stump which is where his arm used to be attached. His right arm and left leg were shown on his both sides. His bleeding right arm was in a small mud circle, while his limbless left leg were slowly bleeding out in the water in the lake. The explosion must've caused it to fall into the water!

"I-it... It wasn't... Human..." Came Naruto's pained voice as he closed his crying eyes and turned his horror-stained to the left. The four horrified alchemist soon joined the boy as well, as they found the source of the smoke: A husk with hollow and grey skin, as well as soulless purple eyes, white hair, and an outline of the disgusting creature's limbs. It looked at them with his terrifying eyes, uttering out a final and only sound. _"UUgggghhhhh... Aaaarrrrgggghhhh..."_

To this, Naruto let a final scream before passing out.

 **"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGHHHHH!"**

The boy's screams of terror was loud enough to be heard across the Leaf Village.

...

 _ **8 Years Later...**_

Deep within the forests, lies a familiar young man walking through an array of trees and vines.

"Hhhuuufff... Uuuuggghhh..." Came the groaning of a 15-year-old Naruto Uzumaki, who was running out of any breath that was left in his lungs. The boy, or young man, was completely **_exhausted._** He'd been walking for nearly **THREE DAYS!** Plus, he also starting to get dehydrated and a little starved.

"Hhhuuufff... I hate forests... It's all nothing but bugs and trees. U-ugh.. and if there was any water, I'd practically dump my head into it... Besides, **I'M STARVING!** " Shouted out the tired teenager. His attire was comprised with that of a hoodless orange vest with black highlights, a blue sleeveless undershirt, black trousers that reached his knees tightened with a belt containing multiple gear, as well as black boots. Plus, his right arm and legs were wrapped entirely around with bandages. His spiky gold hair has lengthened to his shoulders with a few flocks reaching his forehead. He also grew in size with a taller physique with an athletic, but lean build.

"G-gggeeetttinngg tttiireedd..." Said Naruto as his eyes shut tight, finally he fell on the front of his body, slowly going still. As he blacked out, a mysterious figure shadowed the light of the sun shining on top of him, their face blackened.

...

 **?**

"Mmmmpppphhhh..." Came the mumbled sound of Naruto waking up. He slowly re-opened his eyes to catch a glimpse of his surroundings. Though his vision is still somewhat blurred, he can still nevertheless try and describe as that of a beige-coloured bedroom with oak dresser, his orange coat hanged over a clothespin, a wooden stool within the upper-left corner, as well as the door slightly opened.

The doorway was a bit small, but it gave him a glimpse of not just something, but... _someone._ It looked like a young teenage girl who seemed to be around his age. She was wearing a bandage around her forehead with navy blue hair that had two bangs shaped on both sides of her face, as well as the back tied with a hair braid. She was also wearing a grey sleeveless shirt and black shorts that reaches her knees. Her arms were wrapped around with bandages like him, along with her forearms and legs. She currently seems to be folding some clothes from his angle.

"Mmmppphh.. Hheeyy..." Came the soft and groaning greeting out of Naruto's pained voice in an attempt to get her attention. She widened her eyes then turned her head around to look right at him, who was beginning to sit straight up.

"OH! Wait! Don't sit up! You'll make the pain even worse!" The mysterious girl said, with a tone comprised of gentle worry.

"Uuugghhh.. It's alright. I'll be okay, once I've-AAARRGGGHH!" Grunted Naruto, whose attempts at being calm and polite was interrupted by a strike of pain coming from his left rib.

"Please. Don't try to move, I was able to bandage your body as best as I could, even gave it enough rest. Try to be careful." Came her soft voice.

"... I will, but... I just wanted to say thank you.." Said the young man who looked at her with a pained, but grateful smile. She had pale skin as well as eyes as dark as her blue hair. If Naruto could somehow admit it, she even looked beautiful.

"Oh... Your welcome.." Said the mysterious girl replied, her cheeks blushing a slight shade of pink. Naruto mentally couldn't but feel amused by it.

"Anyway... My name's Naruto. Did you help him?" Asked the curious blonde.

"Yes, my name is.. **Isaribi.** " The girl Isaribi shyly replied, avoiding his face as she continued to blush more.

"Nice to meet you. But I was wondering something..."

"W-what is it?"

"Do you know where that I've traveled so far?" Naruto asked, his face having a curious set of eyes.

"Uummm... Umi no Kini, the Sea Country." The girl calmly replied.

"Sea Country, huh? Look ... Isaribi, the reason for why I've been traveling this is because well... Let's just say that I'm trying to track something down, nothing more.." Naruto said, with his face becoming much more serious and somewhat straight-laced as he finished his explanation.

"Oh.. I see. What is it that you're trying to track down?" Isaribi replied, as the rather shy girl looked at him with a curious expression.

"Well, uh... Something that could help me in Alchemy." Naruto replied, answering her question. His rather expression somewhat mellowed, as he replied to her question with a calm smile.

"Alchemy? So then... The pendent you were wearing, does that mean that you're... An alchemist!?" Asked Isaribi, whose demure face became shocked by the blonde's response. She then put her hand in her right pocket, taking out what seems to a light blue crystal wrapped along a black thread.

"Yeah. And, uh... Not to brag or anything, but some people know me as the **Fullmetal Fox.** " Naruto replied, with a flashy grin now having a cocky ring towards it, as he raised a thumb towards himself.

"... I'm sorry, but... I've never heard of you before.." The girl shyly replied, with an apologetic tone to her voice.

"Huh?! Really?!" Naruto asked with a shocked look on his face. _"Then that means... That this town must be rather remote if such things like that aren't well-known..."_ Naruto thought.

...

"Well, anyway... I've made you some food when you would wake up.." Isaribi said with a bashful smile, as she walked out of the room, placing Naruto on the desk to his right. As he watched her walk out of the room, Naruto then looked at his pendent with a thoughtful expression on his face. That pendent has always been a reminder of who he remembered and thought about for so long. His mother. Grabbing the pendent, Naruto then takes a last look at it with a smile then wrapped it around his neck, while thinking _"Mom..._ _"_ He then takes a look at his right, and grasped it with a somber face. His arm was still bandaged, hardly unwrapped or even checked. Naruto then wondered why Isaribi didn't check his arm like she did with his ribs.

"Here it is." Isaribi said, returning to the room with a bowl of ramen.

"Hey, thanks..." Naruto replied with a gratefully pleasant smile, as he grabbed it from her as well as two chopsticks, and then started to pick up bits and pieces of his meal. Naruto ate at it with a proud, but slow motion, as he was still tired from all the walking he had been forced to do..

Finishing his rather small, yet delicious meal, Naruto carefully placed his chops inside the empty bowl and smiled at Isaribi, who looked at him with an impassive face. "I... Appreciate what you did for me, as well as the meal you made. Thank you.." The blonde alchemist spoke, as he got up to walk and clean the bowl himself. "Your welcome.." Isaribi replied, looking away once again to avoid having him look at her flustered expression, which were pink once more.

"Anyway, I'd better pack my stuff and head around the town for some supplies." Naruto said, after placing his empty bowl into a bucket full of water. He head back into the room to grab, only for a familiar to stop him."

"Your leaving..?" Isaribi asked him, with a confused expression."

"No, I'm just planning not asking a few questions, that's all." Naruto calmly replied to her question with an impish smile. He then grabbed his black vest then zippered it over his black undershirt. Finally, he then grabbed his red coat and put both his arms through each opening, as well as grabbed a large green circular-shaped bag he took in his travels.

"Naruto, wait..!" Isaribi said, getting his attention." Promise that you won't just leave so soon?" She asked with the same impassive expression.

"I won't. Trust me." Naruto, looked at her with a resolute face.

"...Huh?" Isaribi replied with a curious yet surprised face.

" **I give you my word.** " Naruto said, closing his eyes and forming a thoughtful smile on his face. Naruto then walked to the exit to re-begin his travels leaving Isaribi surprised by his promise.

...

Exiting there other small... hut, Naruto then walked down a pathway over a hill that gave him a rather impressive view of the town. It was small, but to Naruto, a big town that reached the shores of a large bay of water. The shores had numerous docks with people preparing or sailing in boats.

As Naruto began walking into the Sea Country, a few people began to take note of his presence.

 _"Who's he?"_

 _"I don't think I've ever saw him before..._

 _"Think he's a part of some military or something?"_

 _"Maybe he's from out of town.."_

Needless to say, these murmurs did not escape Naruto's ears.

"...Hhmm, I should probably find some place to drink. My throat's starting to get dry.." Naruto as his tongue move inside his jaw to taste how de-hydrated it was. As he was walking, Naruto came to stop as he heard the sound of water pouring. Looking in front of him, it was a large fountain that had multiple disks ranging from large to small.

"W-Water!" Naruto said loudly as he quickly ran to the fountain to get a quick sip. "H-huh!?" Naruto asked, as his view of the fountain became more clear as he got closer. Much to his surprise, there was no water pouring the disks at all! But a scarlet red liquid instead.

"This would explain the rotting smell I've been getting in the air..." Naruto complained with a disappointed look. His frustrated face became replaced with a more curious one as his left hand motioned to feel the presence of the red 'water.'

"Smell's too strong to count as blood. Maybe sake by the looks of it..." While analyzing the alcohol, the whiskered alchemist failed to notice the rising hand reaching for his shoulder.

"HEY! THAT FOUNTAIN'S OFF-LIMITS TO STRANGERS!" Came the voice of an older man. Naruto turned to see the enraged face with a man in his possible mid-30s with a few pores around his front of his face, a brown mustache shaped over his lips, grey eyes, and a tall, muscular look with a bit of plump.

"Huh!?" Asked the confused Naruto.

...

"Ha, ha, ha! Sorry 'bout that fella, didn't know that you were out of town! We don't get that much visitors around this place." Said the older man's voice, now in a more jovial tone as he washed an empty glass with a white cloth with a rather big grin.

"No problem.." Replied a sheepishly-smiling Naruto, drinking a mug of tea served to him by the merchant.

"Anyway, besides that little stunt... Where you from, friend?"

"Well, I'm kind of my own at the moment. But I do come from the Leaf City in Konoha..."

"Konoha, huh? Well, what brings someone as young as you out so far?" Asked the merchant with a curious stare.

"Well, that thing is that I've kind of... Got lost..." Naruto answered with shut eyes and a sheepish grin.

"Clearly, but either way... You a tourist in these parts?" The merchant asked again with a hint of bemusement.

"No, just passing by. I'm just trying to track something important down, that's all." Naruto answered with a more serious tone. "Anyway, I should be on my way." He then reached into his pocket and put two coins near his now-empty mug. But as the whiskered fellow got up from his stool, his hand accidentally knocked the mug over the side and onto the ground, breaking into multiple pieces.

"Ooohhh, great! Now look at what ya' did!" Shouted the now-angry merchant.

"Heh, sorry 'bout that... Don't suppose you could let me fix that?" Asked Naruto.

"How you planning on fixing it?! It's in a thousand pieces!" Loudly replied the angry merchant.

"Relax old man, it's easy..." Replied a glaring Naruto as he kneeled down to 'fix' the mug.

...

Now in front both Naruto and the merchant was a custom-made transmutation circle drawn by the former, with the shattered mug now in the centre.

The drawing. What's it for?" Asked the merchant, curious about what the whiskered young man is going do.

"You'll see.." Replied a smiling Naruto, as he finished the circle. He stood up on both his feet, then he placed his left hand over his right, shadowing the spot where the mug is. Then... A flash of blue lightning came out of his hand and struck the circle! There was a blank white flash, and then... The mug was now standing fixed and clean, with the transmutation circle gone.

"WOW! A miracle!" Proclaimed the shocked, but smiling merchant with an impressed energy to his voice.

"Nope.. That was science. It was Alchemy." Replied the smiling Naruto.

"Alchemy? So then.. You're an alchemist?" Asked the now curious man.

"Yep. Name's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki. And some people call me the ' **Fullmetal Fox.'** Not to brag or anything..." Said the now grinning alchemist.

"Fullmetal, huh?"

"Sorry kid, but we've never heard of ya..." Answered a nearby witness, who was a tall man with blonde hair and a beard, and had muscle-like appearance.

"Though, if do you plan finding some work, you're more than welcomed at my shop.." Came another voice that was from a beautiful woman with long black hair, brown eyes, and a face that seemed to be in her late 20s.

" **None of you need to grant him any kind of work, Naruto here is the 'Fullmetal Fox.' He doesn't need any work.** " Came the male voice of a nearby witness. Everyone hearing the mysterious turned to the right to see a tall man with a lean physique, covered in a greyish cloak with a hood over his head. The man seemed in his youth, has long flowing blonde hair, light blue eyes, and a charming smile.

"Your 'guest' here is quite the celebrity in most parts. They say he's the student of the best alchemists in the leaf. A rather 'resourceful' type..." The man finished explaining with a cordial tone. After listening to the man's story, every villager hearing this then re-looked at Naruto.

"You mean this little shorty here?" Asked the beard spectator, who pointed at him. Naruto then felt a gigantic red vein appear on his head, as a rising ounce of anger replaced the young alchemist with a red-faced demon. "AAAARRRRGGGHHH!" Grunted Naruto.

" **SHORTY!? CAN A SHORTY DO THIS!? WHAT ELSE YA WANNA CALL ME, A HALF-PINT PEAS-SPROUT MIDGET!? I'M STILL GROWING FASTER THAN THE REST OF YA SORRY FISH-LOADING DIMWITS!** " Shouted Naruto as he, with surprising incredible strength, spun two screaming villagers around with fangs in his mouth. The merchant gave a small sheepish giggle at this with a sweat-drop falling down his head.

* * *

 **End.**

* * *

 **Here's chapter 1 of my Naruto/FMA crossover story. Plus, no gratuitous Japanese or anything will be in this story.**

 **Fun fact(s): I've always pictured Jason Spisak as a male voice for Naruto, especially his Shippuden counterpart during Part II. Nothing against Maile Flannagan, but her voice doesn't fit the fox-tailed shinobi, now that he's a teenager. Comment in the review(s) section what you think of this suggestion, as well as how Japanese musician/seiyuu KENN can do so as well!**

 **(Plus... I'm discontinuing Astonishing Spider-Man. I'm sorry to say that, but I've sadly lost interest for now).**

 **Write down any kind of story suggestions in the reviews with some creative ideas of what to do!**

 **The Naruto of my story is, as you could tell, a fusion between Kishimoto's original and Edward Elric. To describe him, he's similar to the original: an affable outsider who hides his issues with false bravado and mischief.**

 **While he has the same youthful energy, my interpretation of Naruto is based on having a personality similar to a mythological kitsune; cocky and mercurial, affable and compassionate, brave and committed, has a mischievous and snarky sense of humor, cunning and unpredictable, but also hides a more lonely and troubled side. He'll get a bunch of character progression throughout the story though... ;D**

 **Plus, I'm thinking about writing stereotypical qualities in classical Shonen stories, with FMA's: Villains being through unified efforts, victories coming from sacrifices (both the deaths of others and the art of transmutation), and our heroes outmanoeuvring through quick-thinking. Now, as for the classical Shonen qualities: There were still be a one-to-one battle between the villain & hero, a realistic capture of time-skipping in the form of a few years, and the bonds achieved from emotionally connecting with others. (Don't worry, they'll be done in a more well-rounded spin).**

 **Suggest any thoughts for future chapters in your reviews please.**

 **Plus, have any of ya guys noticed Naruto's backstory, motivations, and character is somewhat similar to that of Final Fantasy protagonist Cloud Strife? He also looks like a grown-up version of our fox-tailed hero.**


	2. Fullmetal Part II

**Disclaimer(s): Naruto nor Fullmetal Alchemist is owned by ME! Now then, on to the story. Also, be sure to enjoy the story you guys!**

...

 **Fullmetal Kitsune**

 **Chapter 2: Fullmetal Part 2**

...

 **Umi no Kini ~ A few moments later**

After cooling off his recent... tantrum, Naruto then began to resume his travel. Now currently alongside the docks near the shore, Naruto looks out over a very beautiful view that he hasn't seen since he was younger in the Leaf City.

However, think of such events now? Naruto begins to catch glimpses of his early childhood..

 _..Looking at the sun with such childlike awe.._

 _..Angry and fearful glares of grown-ups who walk away from his presence.._

 _..Children running away from all other current activities from the playground whenever he entered.._

 _..Watching from an empty swing other students and peers his age pass the Chúunin Exams.._

Upon returning to the present, Naruto then carried on his walk. Then as he came close to a nearby beach as he reached a stairway, to his surprise; many children, who were simply playing in the sand and having a game of ball, soon stopped what they were doing and left as fast as they could.

Looking around the sand-littered area that was once a domain for carefree youngsters, Naruto turned his head from the left all the way to the right to catch a glimpse of the culprit, much to the alchemist's confused curiosity.

It was the very bandage-covered girl with blue hair, the one who nursed him to health! _"Wha..? Isaribi!?"_

While a number of children have quickly left the beach, one, a young boy with brown hair, did not leave just yet; having just tripped on a piece of rock and landing on his behind. Isaribi look to his direction and walked over to him. Though the boy looked frightened at what she was about to do, she kneeled on one of her legs and ruffled his hair, then carried on.

"They're... Afraid of her.." Naruto noted while watching on.

"Does she interests you?" Naruto turned around to see a man with a plump-like appearance, black hair, and wearing a sleeveless jacket.

"Any reason as too.. why all those kids ran away from her?" Naruto asked, repositioning his focus back to Isaribi, while pointing a finger at her.

"A couple months ago, a group of ten people went on an excavation to the island over there..." The man replied while pointing a thumb at a small island far off in the bay. "Almost all of them disappeared, except her. Most of our folks keep our distance from her because of it. And also due to the... _incidents."_

"What incidents?"

"Bunch of our ships and boats have been facing some pretty nasty attacks often, ever since she came back here. So, most of us think that she's the reason why.." The man finished explaining, as he resumed carrying on his precious duties.

After receiving this information, Naruto's eyes widened. _"T-then.. She's just like me as well. She's feared by others as well."_ Letting this knowledge flow in his mind, but his emotions as well, his curious gaze turned into a much more focused expression as he begins to planning his next action: Figuring out what she's doing.

Seeking to find out any answers for his own, Naruto then began running the stairs fo the dock onto the beach as he chased after Isaribi, who began to walk through the water way over a huge cave near a hill.

"ISARIBI!" Shouted the whiskered-marked alchemist while running, but it managed to work as the young girl turned around to meet the presence of Naruto running towards her.

"NARUTO!?" Shouted the shocked girl as well. As soon as the young man had managed to catch up with her, he slowly ceased his running, then came to a halt. "Huff, huff, huff... Where you going?" Asked Naruto with a worried expression.

"Naruto. I-I um..." Said Isaribi as she faced the ground, almost as if she's trying to avoid any kind of answers.

"Listen, Isaribi; judging by those bandages you're wearing, there were reports that the boats of the Sea Country have been attacked for a while now... And the way those people fear you, d-does that you're..?" Asked Naruto with a saddened tone as he starting to finish picking up the pieces, upon figuring out the truth.

" **Well, then my boy... I wasn't expecting someone so temperamental to figure it out.** " Came the mocking tone of a nearby echo.

"W-wha-!?"

Only for the quick movement of a clawed hand turning blue to reach his chest.

" **AAAARRRRGGGHHH!** " Came Naruto as the mysterious attacker shocked him beyond consciousness. Naruto then collapsed on the sand as another figure came into the fray.

"And for that, I can't simply let you walk awaaaayyyyy-*" Came the man's voice as Naruto faded into black unconsciousness.

...

 **?**

Regaining his surroundings, Naruto woke up to find his hands in-chained to a pair of rotten chains attached to a wall, and in front were triangular-shaped shelves that contained jars and scrolls. But all that compares to nothing with the horrifying display he's encountered; large glass-containers filled with green-liquid... and human bodies that seemed to possess fish-like features befitting creatures.

 _"Are th-those... The missing people?"_

"Welcome!" Came the same man's cordial greeting. Naruto now caught a full detail of his appearance. He had grey hair trimmed with a hair braid, a white overcoat over a purple turtleneck and grey trousers.

"W-who are you!?" Asked the blonde-haired alchemist with a furrowed glare.

"My name is **Dr. Amachi,** and I am a Medical Alchemist that received training under former Sage Orochimaru. And you, my friend? You're inside my laboratory." Amachi's tone may seem welcoming, but one would be put off his completely mocking nature.

"Where's Isaribi? What'd you do to HER!?" Naruto shouted at the doctor with a shackle of his chains.

"Temper, temper... All will be well, my young friend. She's out doing committing her assignments."

"You mean destroying the boats of the town? Yeah, that's sheer commitment for all to follow..." Naruto replied with a biting tone.

"Ooohhh, look at that. A young, brave hero. If only such heroes are young and foolishly naive, such as yourself."

"Quick question, 'Doc?' The ten people that disappeared at the island far from here, that all wasn't simply a coincidence; was it?"

"Well, arent you perceptive? No, it all was not coincidental. Years prior, me and Orochimaru traveled to that island in order to gain resarch to begin further developments in alchemy. Much to our surprise, we found a number of residents from this pathetic town entering to locate additional supplies and resources. Isaribi the girl that you met? She was among them as well."

"And all these... things? Are they.. the town residents?" Naruto questioned while motioning his head towards the amphibia-like creatures within the glass containers.

"Correct. They proved to be the test subjects, including the fish girl..." Amachi finished with a contemptuous smirk.

"You transmutated her... Didn't you?"

"I did, oh! And the best part about it all? She actually believes that if she succeeds in destroying the correct number of ships leaving town, I will grant her a cure! How pathetically narrow-minded can one be?!" Amachi laughed.

This was the last straw for Naruto, as the angered alchemist furiously **CLAPPED** his hands, unleashing a surge of blue chakra that breaks the chains into simple pieces of rust. With his hands now free, Naruto stood on both his feet; then rose on his legs and rushed at the doctor with a vindicative glare.

Unfortunately, a blue blur quickly intercepted his arrival with tremendous prowess and, with incredible strength, launched him into the shelve breaking the wooden baords containing the scrolls and chemicals.

Much to Naurto's shock, it was Isaribi. But... the poor girl's bandages were now removed and she had a more fish-like appearance, compelte with turqoise fins and scales. Also, what befits this newfound change was a hollow scowl on her face.

"I-isaribi — !?" Naruto choked.

"Naruto, forgive me. But... I do not have much choice.. Everyone here fears and hates me for something I never chose to be.."

"No, wait! Isaribi, Amachi's lying! He's not going to cure you, he's using you!" Naruto tried to reason.

"Please my dear, are you really going to throw your only chance at being normal here and now? Dispose of this trespasser now, while you still have the chance.." Amachi ordered with a condescendingly hearty exterior.

"No, Isaribi DON'T! I.. I know exactly how it is you feel! I understand your pain-"

" **NO!** YOU DO NOT! I DON'T WHAT YOU THINK OR HAVE TO SAY, OR EVEN HOW MANY PEOPLE HAS TO DIE AS WELL! I JUST WANT MY LIFE BACK! SO DON'T THINK YOU CAN AND SAY THAT YOU CAN TRY TO UNDERSTAND ME!" Isaribi shoted with such vigorous nger that she began to shed small tears emerging from her enraged irses.

" **YOU SHUT UP!** " Naruto shouted in reply, surprising the two of them. "The transmutation that this demented excuse of an 'alchemist' did was completely inexcusable. Because... I've experienced.. **THE SAME EXPERIENCE AS WELL!** " Naruto then grabbed and began to ribbing the bandages on his arm piece to piece, while his other hand reached his left leg to do the same.

"W-wait a minute, t-those bandages you're wearing. Could it mean...?" Amachi's eyes then widened as he realized the truth.

"H-his arm.. a-and leg... T-they're, they're... **Machine.** " A shocked Isaribi muttered, as the whiskered-marked alchemist revealed his bandages to show that his arm and leg are... **mechanically-engineered auto-mail!**

"I see. You performed what was forbidden, didn't you Uzumaki? You're the infamous **Fullmetal Fox.** "

"Yeah, I am. And this, Isaribi? This is what happens when you allow such isolation corrupt your soul." Naruto motioned his auto-mail arm to demonstrate his point.

Isaribi began to completely freeze up. As of now, she didn't know what to do anymore. Either choose the side of this blonde-haired alchemist whose auto-mail limbs signified that he performed a human transmutation, or Amachi, the only one who can cure her.

"ISARIBI, DON'T DO IT!"

"SHUT HIM UP ALREADY FISH GIRL, DON'T YOU WANT THE CHANCE TO BE NORMAL INSTEAD OF SOME PATHETIC MONSTER!?" The latest insult Amachi just brought up broke the last straw, and Isaribi moved to perform his decision.

"GAARRGGHH!" Amachi cried out, as Isaribi delivered a powerful right hook that sent him flying out of the cave's exit and out onto the sand. While groaning, Amachi's eyes gave way to a new view for the doctor: the town residents, armed with pitch forks and different kinds of tools.

"Is the fish girl in there?"

"Should've known she was trouble the moment she came here!"

"Let's get in there and kick her face so bad she'll never see again!"

"LOOK!" One of the residents pointed two blackened figures walking out of the cave. They were Naruto and Isaribi themselves.

"There she is!"

"LISTEN, LISTEN TO WHAT I HAVE TO SAY!" Naruto then shouted.

"DON'T LISTEN TO THEM, DESTROY THEM WHILE YOU ALL HAVE THE CHANCE! ISN'T SUSPICIOUS THAT THIS LITTLE RUNT SHOWED UP TO MEET WIT HER!?" Amachi then protested, causing an enraged Naruto to form a huge vein bulging in his forehead.

" **WHO'RE YOU ALL CALLING A MIDGET SO SMALL THAT YOU CAN'T SEE WITHOUT A MAGNIFYING GLASS!?** " Naruto shouted; as he rushed and gotten up in Amachi's face.

"NOBODY SAID THAT! NOW BACK OFF ALREADY!"

"Tell me this everyone, isn't it even a little suspicious that even Amachi himself was inside the cave as well?" This caught the other residents as all of them delivered a curious expression at Amachi.

"...Screw it.." Amachi then smirked, as he got on his knees and rolled near the shore. Then, he stood up and raised a glowing red hand.

 _"Is that... The philosopher's stone?"_ A shocked Naruto wondered, as the red chakra, which originates from a gem ring around the doctor finger, began to transmutate his entire body. Soon... His body began to transform!

His height began to grow as he became more and more taller, the size of the nearby hill. His clothing began to slowly rip apart as his skin changed to a greenish-blue shade, complete with scales and fins on his arms and all the way from his spine to his head. The irises from his eyes disappeared, as they were replaced with completely red ones.

"Well then, Fullmetal... Its time for this little charade.. TO END!" The now-transmutated Amachi smirked with his red eyes glowing with sadistic malice.

...

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHH!** " Came the town residents as they all rushed from the scene.

Amachi raised his right fist towards Naruto's position, but the blonde alchemist jumped out of the way as the transmutated doctor left a huge crater on the ground. Naruto then **CLAPPED** his hands again to transmutate another matter: His auto-mail arm. Applying blue chakra to the mechanical arm, it soon bent to shape itself in a scythe. Rising to his legs once more, Naruto charged at the creature with steely persistence in his blue eyes.

Watching his charge towards him, Amachi then swung his left arm to smash him back... only for the alchemist jump over on top of it, then dropped down on top of his head. Grabbing on his fin with all his might, Naruto swung his metallic scythe to slice his fin in half, which compelled Amachi to let out a pained **ROAR,** and as Naruto attempted to jump his arm to go for the stone; Amachi intercepts it and smashed him off in the water.

Quickly catching his breath as he swam to the surface, Naruto popped his head to see Amachi attempting to finish the job... only for another creature to stop him! It was Isaribi herself. Charging at Amachi, the two fish-like creatures brawled as they grabbed each others' fists, almost like two colossal titans attempting to gain dominance over another. Realizing she was tying to save him, Naruto collided both his palms together once more as he released an amount of blue chakra into a transmutation circle that lacked the usual emblem, but instead with kanji writing and language.

Opening his palms once more, the wind now encircling Naruto began to strengthen and the blue chakra surrounding his hands and wrists began to merge into a growing ball of lightning. When Amachi began to gain the upper hand over Isaribi, Naruto, with the growing sphere of energy in his palms, grabbed onto his leg then quickly jumped to the other one and back, before running up his spine.

Jumping over Amachi with immense prowess, Naruto's blue eyes slowly turned a bright red and the growing sphere lengthened into the size of a small pond. Then, all of his strength, Naruto then took both his hands to throw the large _'_ _ **Rasengan** '_ at the source of the medical alchemist's brute strength: the philosopher's stone itself! As it struck the gem, the immense force caused a huge white flash that engulfed all surroundings in a blinding light.

Landing on his feet, while still feeling the blindness of the white flash, Naruto then rolled across the beach only to stop when he landed on his stomach. Slowly re-opening his eyes, Naruto looked to see a falling Amachi, who has changed into a human once more and another thing that was more important; the philosopher stone in his ring, **it shattered.**

As Amachi hit the water, a shocked Naruto then realized the final piece of the puzzle: _"The philosopher stone that he was using... It wasn't the real deal, **it was fake!** "_

...

 **Later**

"..Guess the stone was a fake after all. Damn, thought that with it; I would be able to get my arm and leg back. Well, guess it's time for more traveling..." Came Naruto's tired voice as he re-wrapped his hand and leg with new bandages.

As the whiskered-marked alchemist stood up and was about to continue his journey, a familiar voice stopped him. "You should never have come here..."

Naruto turned to see a Isaribi in bandages. The poor girl had a somber tone that fit what she feeling at the moment... Betrayal..

"So you're telling me that it would be better that if things were the same as it is?" Naruto indignantly questioned.

"Well- Well, why not!? The cure he promised was the only hope I had left! Without it, I'll simply be a monster again... So, tell me.. **WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO AFTER ALL I'VE DONE AND WHAT HAS OCCURRED**!?"

Naruto looked at her with a stern expression, but his mind flash-forward to a specific memory of someone who once knew...

 _...A smiling woman with a beautiful face, amber-coloured eyes, purple gem on her forehead, and dirty blonde hair wrapped in two pigtails._

Thinking about that woman now caused Naruto's face to soften into a more sympathetic one. "Well, Isariibi... I think that's up for you to choose who it is you are. You still have two strong legs to help you keep walking; use them well with what it is you choose..." Naruto thoughtfully answered as he turned and walked away, heading towards the town's exit. Isaribi looked on, as she began thinking about the answer he just spoke.

...

Amachi was currently on the run as it is. Wrapped in ragged prison clothing, the town's people began to lock him up as punishment for he did to Isaribi and the other residents whose lives he ruined. However, on his way, he attacked two of his prison excorts and ran into the nearby forest outside of town.

 _"Damned fox-tailed brat... That plan was completely ruined! Orochimaru will not love any of this!"_ Came the worried contemplations of the sweating doctor as he attempted to evade his pursuers.

Only for a familiar voice to stop him.

 **"Hello Amachi."** Came the ominous, yet polite greeting of a hooded individual. He was also seen alongside another acquaintance with long flowing raven-hair tied in a red hair-braid, dark eyes, and pale skin.

"U-u-uuuhhh, hello... **Deidara.** " Came the doctor's nervous reply. The hooded stranger, Deidara, was the same individual who seemed to have a special interest in Naruto. Removing his cloak, Deidara's appearance was that of a tall and lean figure with a youthful face, blue eyes, long blonde hair with a flock covering the right side of his face, and wearing a black overcoat with red markings.

"Please, call me **Pride.** What's wrong, doctor? You sound nervous. Did you get into any trouble?"

"Y-yes, the Fullmetal Fox... Naruto Uzumaki, he came and uncovered my deliveries for the **Homunculi.** And well-"

"Then that means... You're of further use from now on." Interrupted the dark-haired man, as he approached the doctor, who was also fearfully backing away.

"N-no, please! Give me another chance, **Wrath!** J-just tell Orochimaru to give me another chance, please!" Pleaded Amachi.

"Who said we were working for Orochimaru...?" Came a smirking Deidara's mocking tone.

"..T-then.. What was.. T-the whole point of all this, if you're not working for Orochimaru-" Angrily questioned the doctor, as his question was interrupted... By a long, thin blade that just entered between his eyes.

"Because... the whole point was to simply what Uzumaki was capable of." Replied the dark-haired man, who pulled out the blade... attached to his arm, which re-formed into a normal hand.

" **Itachi,** Deidara... What shall we do with this man's body?" Came another voice. Itachi and Deidara turned around to see a group of orange-haired Homunculi with facial piercings nearing their lips, purple eyes, and black headbands with scratched metal-plates.

" **Consume every single piece of him.** Let no one ever find again." Replied Itachi, or Wrath, who walked along with Deidara (Pride) as the other Homunculi walked over to their position.

"Do you believe that it was everything he anticipated?" Questioned Deidara

"Yes, all will be true.."

...

 **~Flashback - 8 years ago~**

 **Konoha Lake**

 _An armless Mizuki slowly walked away deep in the forest of Konoha, his limb severely bleeding as a result of a failed assassination attempt on that demonic brat Naruto Uzumaki._

 _" **Any interferences, Mizuki?** " Came the familiar voice of Pride, as Mizuki looked to see him with the pierced orange-haired man, and a beautiful blue-haired woman with a paper banquet attached to her hair, as well as amber eyes and a curvaceous figure._

 _"Y-yeah, my arm got cut in the assassination attempt on that nine-tailed brat..." Growled a pained Mizuki walking towards them._

 _"But did you see the Kyuubi yourself?" Questioned the blue-haired woman._

 _"Yeah! I did, OKAY!? Now help me up..."_

 _"I'm sorry, Tetsuo... But I'm afraid we have no further use of you anymore.." Came the orange-haired man's deep monotonous voice, as he approached the bleeding Leaf alchemist. His pale hand then shaped in a piercing black blade._

 _"W-wait, what?... NO-" Came Mizuki's panicked response, only for the Homunculus to interrupt by piercing his blade through between his eyes, permanently killing him._

 _"So it's true then... Isn't it, **Lust?** " _

_"Yes, Kurama has survived thanks to being sealed inside that boy.." Answered the blue-haired woman, now identified as 'Lust.'_

 _"Now then, **Envy...** Dispose of his dead, lifeless corpse. Make him an example for those to follow..." Demanded Pride, as he and Lust walked away. As they did so, there came the loud **MUNCHING** sound of Pain feeding on Mizuki's lifeless body._

...

 **~Present~**

"...Well then, let's continue on; shall we?" Said Deidara as he and Itachi disappeared leaving Envy and his fellow brethen standing over a huge patch of blood, which once belonged to Amachi.

...

 **End.**

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed it, and if you do; be sure to request for another chapter!**

 **Either way, Merry Christmas everyone! Happy Holidays 2018-19!**


End file.
